Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants)
The Flying Dutchman is a recurring antagonist from SpongeBob SquarePants, and a powerful ghost who haunts the ocean named after the legendary ghost ship of the same name. He is of enormous size compared to the other characters and captains a floating ghost ship with a green glow similar to his own, of which he appears to be the sole permanent crew member. He appears to be mainly interested in "scaring" undersea creatures rather than actually causing serious harm. He is voiced by . Personality The Flying Dutchman is shown to be cruel and sadistic. He enjoys terrorizing people for his own amusement. However, he also rewards people who help him, and keeps his promises. He also shows no tolerance for those he considers greedy/amoral as he harasses Mr. Krabs several times throughout the series because of his greed. Appearance The Flying Dutchman is a ghost with a chartreuse green glow around him, yellow eyes with black irises, a scraggly beard, a pirate hat with a chunk taken out, a droopy nose, a coat, little pigtails, and a ghostly tail. Biography The Dutchman's exact nature and role are inconsistent between episodes. It can be inferred from his appearance that he is the undead spirit of a pirate, and one episode mentions that the reason he haunts the seven seas is because his corpse was used as a mannequin in a clothing store window and he was never put to rest. In another episode, he states that he has not worn laced shoes in 5,000 years, yet pirates did not exist that long ago. Other episodes suggest the Flying Dutchman is a Devil/Grim Reaper–like figure, primarily Born Again Krabs where he attempts to put Mr. Krabs in the undersea version of Hell, "Davy Jones' Locker", which turns out to literally be a locker cabinet belonging to a person named Davy Jones, and in a much later episode, it is revealed that the Davy Jones in question is in fact none other than the Monkees member. The Flying Dutchman notably appears as an enemy in several if not most SpongeBob SquarePants video games, most notably "Revenge of the Flying Dutchman" where he is the titular main antagonist. He also appeared in the Nickelodeon short "The Legend of Boo-kini Bottom" as the main antagonist. Gallery DutchmansGhostShip.jpg|The Flying Dutchman's ghost ship. The Flying Dutchman Ha Ha.gif|The Flying Dutchman's shapeshifting ability. IMG 6374.JPG|Flying Dutchman's evil grin. Flying Dutchman in Stop Motion.jpg|The Flying Dutchman in The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom. SB 550x510 FDutch.png Trivia *He is named after the legendary ghost ship of the same name and seems to resemble the famous pirate or the ship's captain and mythological character Davey Jones, although according to the legend of the Flying Dutchman the ship's captain is a man by the name of Willem van Der Decken. *Hence his name, his accent sounds a little Dutch, which is a Germanic language just like German, Norwegian, Swedish, Danish, and Icelandic. All of those languages are known for being choppy sounding and the Flying Dutchman has a choppy sounding voice. *The Flying Dutchman doesn't like having his beard shaved off as he fears that he would get pimples again. *It is said that his beard grows in 1,000 years, but it grew back in several months. However, this claim could be rather false as he is known to exaggerate. External links *Flying Dutchman in SpongeBob SquarePants Wikipedia *Flying Dutchman in Pirates Wikipedia Navigation de:Fliegender Holländer (SpongeBob Schwammkopf) Category:Pirates Category:Noncorporeal Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:On & Off Category:Collector of Souls Category:Mongers Category:Immortals Category:Rogues Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Honorable Category:Arrogant Category:Betrayed Category:Undead Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:In Love Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Murderer Category:Cowards Category:Affably Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Adulterers Category:Monsters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Magic Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Deal Makers Category:Fighters Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mythology Villains Category:Successful Category:Monster Master Category:Necromancers Category:Wrathful Category:Possessor Category:Poachers Category:Paranormal Category:Kidnapper Category:Oppressors Category:Master of Hero Category:Greedy Category:Mischievous Category:Slaver Category:Insecure Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Genies Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fantasy Villains